My Wedding Present
by DazzledIn2008
Summary: Bella wants a special present from Edward for her wedding: she wants him to act out her unfulfilled desires for Jacob while she watches. E/J slash. TwiKinkFest prompt.
1. Chapter 1

****Disclaimer: All things "Twilight" belong to Stephanie Meyer. The remainder of the perversion is all mine. :)****

**My Wedding Present, Chapter 1**

**Author Note: This was written for the TwiKinkFest (twikinkfest dot tumblr dot com) but I was WAY late in posting due to personal crises (Yes, _crises_. Multiple crisis-es). I was just working on it, and it's getting super long, and I'm not even close to being finished, so I'm breaking it into two chapters, this being the first. So I guess you'd call it a two-shot. I hope to have chapter 2 posted shortly thereafter, maybe this week. Hope you like it!**

**Prompt: "Bella asks Edward and Jacob to fuck to her specifications, for her pleasure. I'd like a bottoming-from-the-top Edward please, and a Bella living her what-could-have-been sex life with Jake vicariously through Edward. I'd like Bella to be strictly watching and instructing, no touching (this can be her choice or a pre-requisite of the boys agreeing). Can be vamp Bella or human Bella, up to you."**

**Rating: M, R, 18+ only**

**Content Warnings: Edward/Jacob slash; detailed sexual content**

**Story: "My Wedding Present" Chapter 1**

* * *

><p>"Baby?"<p>

Edward's face was buried in my chest, mouth and tongue working my hard, aching nipple. He was completely occupied, and I was tempted to just let him continue, but I needed him to hear me.

"Edward?"

His tongue circled slowly, warm and wet, and it felt really, really good. I lost my concentration for a moment, almost forgetting what I wanted to talk to him about. He always took his time with me, teasing and tasting until I was crazy with hunger for him. He seemed to always know exactly what I needed. Just like he was doing right then, rubbing his erection slowly between my legs, right where I was aching.

But this was _important_. I needed him to listen to me. I slipped my fingers into his hair and gently pulled his face up to mine.

"Baby... listen... I know what I want," I whispered as I rubbed my thumbs on the roughness of his hard, unshaven jaw.

He pulled away from me for a second or two, then slowly moved down my body with his mouth, kissing and licking my chest and stomach.

"I know what I want too," he mumbled, pushing my legs apart. "And it's right here."

He was almost there, almost right where I needed him, and I wanted so badly to just let him continue. His tongue was skilled, and he knew just where I wanted him to put it. Edward and I had a very fulfilling and creative sex life, and we were both open-minded about trying new and different things... and well-practiced in doing all the old things.

It never got old with him. I could never get enough.

I grabbed his hair a little tighter, and he liked it, hissing and moaning, shoving his hips into me. I pulled him up to me again.

"No, Edward, listen to me," I panted. "I know what I _want_. You know, for my wedding present."

He was aggravated with me at first, for stopping him, but then he blinked a couple of times, his hips stilling for the first time since we made it to the bed. I think he was finally processing what I was saying. He sat up a little, leaning next to me against the headboard, and brought a hand to my face, his fingertips just grazing my skin. His touch was always so amazing to me. He was soft when I wanted soft, hard when I wanted hard. He just _knew_. He _always _knew.

"Yeah?" he asked, the corner of his mouth turning up. Fuck, I _loved _when he did that. And he knew it. So damn sexy. "Anything you want, baby." He slid his fingers to the back of my neck and kissed me softly, his lips barely touching mine. "You know that. I told you I'd give you anything, but you -," He paused for a second, thinking through his words."You never let me."

I smiled back at him. He was caught, but I wanted to get him to _completely _agree to my terms before I told him exactly what my idea was. I'm sure he was thinking that I would ask for a car, or some jewelry, or a trip somewhere. He loved to spend money on me, and I never let him. He had no idea what was coming.

"Really?" I asked as innocently as I could, rubbing tiny circles into his skin. "Anything?"

"Baby," he said in his deep, buttery smooth voice, his eyes on my mouth. "_Anything_. Anything you want, it's yours." He leaned towards me again, but this time, his mouth went to my neck, and I was suddenly lost in lips and tongue and teeth. Jesus, he knew just what to do to distract me.

"Fuck, baby... that feels so good," I moaned.

But then I pushed his head away from me, forcing him to look at me again.

"Promise?" I asked breathlessly.

He held two fingers up in a mock Boy Scout salute and grinned.

"I promise."

"Anything, right? No matter what it is, no backing out?"

He sighed heavily and started to look a little pissed, like I was badgering him or something.

"Yes, Bella, anything," he huffed. "Now, just tell me what you want already." He was so fucking hot when he was pissed, and it only made me want him more. His hand was absently stroking my hip while he waited for me to answer.

I looked down at my hands and played with the corner of the sheet for a moment, gathering my courage, arranging my words so they would come out in the right order.

Then, I took a deep breath and met his eyes. His beautiful, clear green eyes.

"Well. You know how much Jacob means to me, right?"

He dropped his smile at the mention of my best friend, a man he simply tolerated for my sake. He cocked an eyebrow at me, indicating that I should continue, but tread carefully.

"And you know that we got very close when you were gone for so long," I said, but quickly amended my question. "But you know we never slept together, right?"

Instantly, his demeanor changed from open-minded and willing to pissed off and territorial. He bolted straight up on the bed, nostrils flaring, jaw clenching.

"_No_," he said angrily, shaking his head to make sure I understood. "Absolutely not, Bella. You _cannot _fuck Jacob Black. _No fucking way_."

I should have been angry with him for pissing all over me, marking me like a fucking caveman, but I loved him so much, and he was so fucking hot right now that I just wanted to climb on top of him and show him that I was his. But I had a point to make.

"No, no, no, baby," I said soothingly, softly stroking his face to calm him. "I don't want to fuck Jacob," I said with a grin, pausing for both effect and courage. "I want _you _to... and I want to watch."

* * *

><p>Edward laughed hysterically when I told him I wanted him to fuck Jacob. He thought I was kidding, that it was all some big joke.<p>

But I remained serious, patiently waiting for him to calm, and when he finally did, I explained why I had asked for this particular gift. He listened quietly, but I think it was more out of shock than of respect for me. Either way, I took advantage of his silence and jumped into my explanation head first.

I told him how I always thought that I would lose my virginity to Jacob, that I had known him for so long, and we had always been so close. I explained that it was an experience that I always thought I would have, being with Jacob, and although I couldn't have been happier with Edward, I didn't want to go into a marriage, a life-long commitment, with any lingering doubts, no matter what they were. I didn't want to ever regret not sleeping with Jake, the doubt growing over the years from a seemingly harmless tickle into a pounding ache. When I married him, I explained to Edward, I wanted to have no regrets, and the only way I could see to achieve that was to eliminate them all before the big day. However, I knew that I was already committed to Edward, mind, body, and soul, and I knew that it would feel like cheating if I shared myself with Jake physically, so I compromised.

Besides, I had a real fondness for gay porn, and I had _always _wanted to see Edward fuck another man. Two birds, one stone.

I paused, waiting for his reaction, confident that I could deal with whatever feelings he had. But all he had gotten from my long, heartfelt speech was that I had wanted to fuck Jake for years. He was _seething _with jealously. And anger. At _me_.

He yelled, and paced, and pulled at his hair. He slammed his hand into the wall at one point, denting the drywall, but not punching all the way through. It would have been something he would have had to fix anyway, which would have just pissed him off more.

I let him rant, wanting him to get it all out of his system. Every now and then, he would pause, waiting for my answer to some rhetorical question, and I would just wait him out, knowing that anything I said would just further flame his rage.

Eventually, he said everything he wanted to say, or everything he could think of, and he collapsed back on the bed next to me. His eyes were shut, and he was pulling at his hair. I hated when he did that, when he tried to hurt himself. I had a momentary flash of guilt, and I almost reconsidered.

I was fully prepared to let this go if it was truly something that he couldn't do, couldn't accept. After all, the point wasn't to make my future husband miserable. I was feeling a little guilty for causing him any level of pain, but I knew that it wouldn't last. He was quick to voice his opinion and equally quick at moving past the conflict. Besides, Edward was very creative, sexually, very open-minded. We had done a lot of things together, and apart, and he had always said that he would try anything once. I knew that he would get into it once he started. I would make it good for him.

Neither of us spoke for several minutes, and it was painfully quiet in our bedroom. So when Edward started to speak, his voice tender and hoarse from yelling, the sound filled the small room.

"If Jacob agrees," he said almost sadly, followed by a slow, deep sigh. "I'll do it." Then he looked directly at me, a most severe expression on his face. "And if that motherfucker touches you, I'll kill him."

* * *

><p>I walked slowly to the door of the small, red house, confident that half of my gift was all but locked in, but nervous that I would never get Jacob to agree.<p>

Edward tolerated Jake, for my sake, but Jacob _hated _Edward. This would be a hard sell.

I took a deep breath and knocked on the old door.

There was no sound for several seconds, so I knocked a second time. Still no answer. I turned to leave, and I heard the sound of the doorknob turning.

"Bella! Where you been, _Loca_?" He bounded towards me with a huge grin, surrounding my body with his massive arms. He picked me up and spun me around before finally letting me go.

"Jake, _dude_! You're killing me!" I laughed and wriggled out of his arms. He threw his hands up in mock surrender, laughing.

"Okay, okay..." he chuckled.

I took a deep breath and ran my hands against my thighs, rubbing my sweaty palms against my jeans.

"I've been... you know, getting ready for the wedding. It's a lot of work."

Jake's huge grin dropped just a little at the mention of my wedding. It was a sore subject with him. He had told me that he still loved me, and he always would, no matter who I was with. I hated that I was about to use that against him, but this was something I really wanted, and I knew that I needed.

"Yeah," Jake said unenthusiastically, "I bet it is... work, I mean," he winked at me, trying to get in a dig. "So what ridiculously expensive gift is Eddie-boy getting you?" Jake didn't have near the money that Edward had, and it always bothered him that he couldn't give me things like Edward could. I always tried to explain to him that that didn't matter to me, money and material things, but he always felt unworthy because of it.

However, he just gave me the perfect opening, by bringing up the subject of my wedding present.

"Actually, I kinda wanted to talk to you about that. That's why I'm here." I nervously shuffled my feet on the muddy ground, and looked at Jake, trying to judge his reaction.

"Okay," he said. "Shoot." He leaned back against the door and crossed his arms across his chest. His T-shirt was tight, and I was once again struck by the hardness of his body, his thick muscles, his dark, smooth skin. And then I thought about what I was getting ready to ask him.

"Um... Edward isn't buying me anything. But he did agree to _give _me something." I knew that I was being purposely vague, but Jake seemed to wait patiently for me to explain. I don't think he really wanted to know what Edward was going to give me, but he humoured me anyway.

"Jake," I started, with a deep breath, "you and I have been so close for so long... And I always thought... I mean, I never-"

"Just spit it out, Bella. You know you can tell me anything." Sweet, patient Jake. Always willing to give me whatever I wanted, no matter what it was. I only hoped that he would give in just one more time.

"Okay," I started again. Just get it out there. The worst thing that could happen would be that he would say no, right? "We spent so much time together, I always thought that it would be you... you know, my first... but we never... we never got that far."

His expression changed, his eyes getting darker, his jaw clenching. He was thinking the exact same thing that Edward thought when I first brought it up with him, that I wanted to fuck him. Shit, I had to fix this, and quickly.

"But I'm with Edward now, and I love him, and I'm getting ready to spend the rest of my life with him... but before I do, there's something I need."

He was smiling broadly now, just relishing the moment when I asked him to sleep with me, which, of course, he would eagerly agree to.

"But I'm not asking you what you _think _I'm asking you, Jake," I said as gently and firmly as I could. "I'm not asking you to sleep with me. I can't do that to Edward, and I wouldn't ask him for that."

His expression changed immediately, to one I had seen so many times over our years together. It was sadness, unfulfilled want, and resigned acceptance. It broke my heart, yet again.

"So what do you want from me, Bella? Just tell me," he said softly.

"Edward has already agreed to this... well, he said if _you _said yes, then he'd do it," I mumbled.

"Agreed to what exactly, Bella"? He questioned me.

"To be with you..." I paused, not really knowing exactly how to say this, how to ask this of him. I seemed so much easier to ask Edward, and now I was questioning myself. "To have... sex with you... while I watch." There, I said it.

And he just stood there, looking at me. He looked confused, like maybe he didn't quite get it yet, what I was asking.

"You... you want me to … _what_?" he asked.

I knew I had to explain more, like I explained it to Edward, and then hope that he would understand why I needed this, why it was so important to me.

"I never got to have that experience with you, and I want to have it, I want to close that door before my wedding, so I don't have doubts about us my entire life. But the only way I can do that, because I will _never _cheat on Edward, is to have someone else do it for me, act out what I want to do, and watch." I chewed on my bottom lip nervously, waiting for him to say something. "It will be like Edward is me, and you are you."

He stared at me for a minute, then took a deep, shuddering breath.

"Let me get this straight. You want me to fuck Edward while you watch?" He sounded angry and incredulous, all at the same time.

"Yes," I said defiantly, because I had nothing to lose at this point. It was all out on the table. "That's _exactly _what I want for my wedding present, and Edward has agreed to it. That is, if _you _agree as well."

"You have _got _to be fucking kidding me, Bella," he laughed. "This is a joke, right? You and Eddie, laughing about me behind my back?"

"No, Jake! _Jesus_! How could you think I would do that?" I was pissed now. "This is not a damn joke. This is something I really, really want." Whatever I was doing here was not working, and I had to switch tactics. I knew what would work with Jake, and I hated myself again for using this against him.

I took a deep breath and stepped closer to him, placing my hand on his cheek to calm him down. My nearness, my touch, these were things he needed, he craved, and I was giving them to him willingly. He immediately calmed at my touch, his eyes searching mine, desperate and hungry.

"This is not a joke, Jacob," I whispered, staring deep into his black eyes, stroking his cheek with my thumb. "This is something I want. Something I've always wanted..." I moved my hand down to his shirt, stroking the hard planes of his chest. "It turns me on, Jake... two men... is that weird? I mean, I know men like to watch two women, right? Don't you, Jake?"

He was breathing hard now, and I could easily see the tightness in his pants. I knew that I affected him like this, and that he wanted me desperately. Getting him to talk about sex might be the best tactic to get what I wanted.

"Yeah..." he mumbled nervously. "Yeah, I like that... but..."

i stepped even closer, letting my hands wander down lower, grazing his hard stomach. He sucked in a breath.

"Bella..." he groaned.

"Jake," I said hungrily while I pulled the bottom of his T-shirt up just enough to see a sliver of skin. "I want this." I slid my fingers under the hem of his shirt, stroking him just above the waistband of his pants. "Do this for me... It'll be good, I promise... I'll make it good for you."

He was caving, I could tell. He was so hard, all he needed was the green light from me, and he would be all over me. But he held back, he always did.

"But..." he groaned as he stared at my mouth, "how can you... how will you... if you're not going to... if it's just me and... _him_."

He couldn't understand how he could possibly enjoy this, or how I could make it a good experience for him if I wasn't participating.

I slid my fingers just inside his waistband, and my fingers grazed the head of his cock, straining to get out of his pants, and he jumped.

"Jesus, Bella... I fucking want you so much... please, baby..." He was begging me now, I had him exactly where I wanted him. God, I was a conniving bitch.

"I know... but you know I can't... but do this for me, please... it makes me so wet just thinking about it..." I groaned. He swallowed hard and pushed his hips against my hand. "Thinking about your naked body, your hard cock, Edward's lips wrapped around it, sucking you... licking you... "

"Fuck, Bella... anything... yes... I'll do it... please... just tell me when..." He was so close to me now, I could feel his warm breath on my face. I had never seen Jake so aroused before... but of course, I had never talked so dirty to him before.

I reached up on my toes, and kissed his cheek softly.

"Thank you, Jacob... this means the world to me... I'll let you know when." And with that, I removed my hands from his body and walked away, leaving him hard and wanting.

* * *

><p><strong>More Author Notes: Okay, I know Bella is a conniving, cock teasing, manipulative bitch. And I'm sorry about that, but she had to get what she wanted. Which she will in the next chapter. Chapter 2 coming soon! <strong>

**Thanks, as always, to my beta and best friend, LibbyLou862, who doesn't like slashfics, but reads my stuff anyway and tells me that it's hot. :)**

**Hope you liked it. If you did, let me know, with a REVIEW (yep, I'm a review whore).**

**Thanks for reading! Di8**


	2. Chapter 2

****Disclaimer: All things "Twilight" belong to Stephanie Meyer. The remainder of the perversion is all mine. :)****

**Content Warnings: Edward/Jacob slash; detailed sexual content. Plus a really bitchy, conniving Bella.**

**Rhythm Junkie, writer of this prompt, this is for you... ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>The Wedding Present, chapter 2<strong>

We sat in the living room of my house, not speaking. Just sitting on the couch, waiting for the knock on the door. I lived alone, for now, and it was the only private place, between the three of us.

Edward had been surprised that Jacob had agreed to this arrangement, but he honored his promise, and we had set everything up for tonight.

I knew Edward was nervous, but I was nervous too, which I didn't expect.

It wasn't like we hadn't done something like this before. I mean, we've done the three-way thing a couple of times, once with another woman, once with another man, but Edward never touched the man that night. At least, I don't think he did.

So we would be breaking new ground tonight.

The knock was loud and sudden, and we both flinched and stared at each other for a few seconds, not moving. At the second knock, I jumped up and told him I would get the door. He threw back the remainder of the bourbon he had poured, and walked to the bar to get another.

I opened the door and greeted my oldest friend.

"Hey Jake," I said as calmly as possible. "Thanks for coming." Oh my God, did I really just say that? "Come on in."

He walked in the house, and I closed the door behind him. He was wearing his usual, a tight T-shirt, jeans, and work boots, and all I could think about was him naked, something I had never actually seen.

But I would see it tonight.

Jake walked up to Edward and nodded, barely acknowledging him.

"Edward," he said roughly.

Edward was holding a fresh, full glass of bourbon, and nodded back.

"Jacob."

Then they turned away from each other and sat at opposite ends of the living room. The tension in the room was obvious, palpable, inescapable. How the hell was this going to work? I must have been crazy.

"Jacob, can I get you a drink"? I asked. We needed something to get relaxed, to move things along. Liquor. _Lots _of liquor.

"Yeah," he said, then cleared his throat. "I'll have what _he's_having," he said with a smirk. It took Edward a second or two, but he finally caught Jacob's double entendre, and he bristled. Fuck, that's all I needed tonight was a fight.

"I'll get it." I walked quickly to the bar and poured him a generous drink, handing it to him with a smile. I held my drink up, with raised eyebrows, and he clinked his glass with mine. "To tonight," I said with a twinkle in my eye. I was starting to get excited.

He grumbled and looked away, taking several large gulps of his drink.

We made small talk for a little while... well, _I_made small talk. Edward and Jacob basically just glowered at each other the whole time. I kept our glasses full, however, needing everyone to just... relax.

I was sitting next to Edward on the couch, and since he was the only one I could touch, I decided to take advantage of that and get things moving. I placed my hand on his thigh and starting rubbing slowly while we talked. I moved higher and higher with each stroke, but I moved slowly, not wanting to be too obvious.

I glanced over to Jake, who seemed a little nervous, jittery. He was staring at the ground, refusing to make eye contact with either one of us. His knee was bouncing, and the ice in his now empty glass was rattling. I started to feel a little guilty for putting him in this position, knowing how he felt about me, but I just wanted this so badly. Knowing how badly he wanted me, well, it was a fucking turn on though, and I was so excited at the prospect of this actually going down, so I let go of my conscience. Never again would this happen for me, and this was Edward's gift.

I fucking wanted it.

I turned to Edward and whispered in his ear.

"I love you baby... so much," I said, loud enough for Jake to hear, and then I took his earlobe in my mouth, moving my hand up Edward's thigh and firmly between his legs.

"Jesus, baby," he moaned, thrusting his hips up into my hand. He turned his head towards me, and leaned in for a kiss. His tongue was wet and warm in my mouth, and I knew that Jacob was watching us, so I moaned a little louder than I normally would, wanting to give him a little show. He was always so jealous of my relationship with Edward, and knowing that he was watching Edward touch me in ways that he never could, well, it secretly thrilled me.

I broke away from Edward's kiss, reluctantly, needing to get Jacob involved.

"You're so hard, baby," I said as I rubbed his dick through his jeans. "You feel so good... I can't wait to watch you tonight," I whispered in his ear, then, a little louder... "I'm so fucking wet just thinking about it."

Edward groaned and moved his mouth to my neck, kissing and licking across my warm throat. I looked at Jacob and stared deeply into his eyes as I slipped my hand inside Edward's jeans, wanting to feel warm, hard skin. And I wanted Jacob to watch me. It would be his turn soon enough, but I had to get things started. I wanted him hungry and desperate.

"Fuck, Bella," Edward moaned as I stroked him. He was still kissing my neck, but he had moved a hand to my breast, and he was circling my nipple with his thumb.

I motioned to Jake to come sit with us, but he hesitated.

I moved Edward's hand from my breast to my thigh, and he immediately took the hint and moved up my bare skin, pushing my skirt up as he went. His hand slipped between my thighs, and he stroked me softly over my panties while he sucked on my neck.

"Fuck," I moaned, a real one this time. Edward was so good, always knew exactly what I liked.

I closed my eyes briefly when his fingertips slipped under the edge of my panties and touched my bare skin, and when I opened them again, Jacob was staring at me. He was leaning back in his chair, his legs spread wide, and his hand was on his crotch, rubbing slowly. He swallowed hard a couple of times, his throat bobbing nervously.

He was getting off on watching us, but he was torn, not wanting it. But exactly what I wanted.

I motioned to him again, to have him sit with us on the couch.

This time, he stood up from the chair, and walked over to us. He started to sit on the other side of me, but we couldn't have that. It was Edward's only rule.

I shook my head at him, and looked at the empty spot on the other side of Edward, then I moaned again as Edward's fingers slipped inside me.

He sat next to Edward, and I smiled. It was starting.

I gently took Edward's hand in mine, the one that was between my legs and I pulled it away, moving it over to Jacob. He looked at it at first, not understanding, but then he noticed the wetness on Edward's fingers. _My _wetness. From a place he would never be allowed to touch.

He looked at me, confused, not knowing what he should do, what I wanted from him. I knew he wanted it, but he was nervous and scared.

"Put them in your mouth, Jacob," I whispered. "Taste me."

Edward lifted his head from my neck and looked at me, curiously. He followed my gaze to Jacob, and to his fingers, which I was holding up to Jake's lips.

"Go ahead, Jake. Have a taste," Edward chuckled. "It's the only one you'll ever get, and she's so fucking sweet."

Jacob looked pissed for a second, but then he grabbed Edward's wrist, unable to resist this temptation, no matter how he would have to get it. He brought a finger to his lips, and slid it in his mouth, wrapping his lips around it. He moaned as he tasted me, and I could see him getting into it, sucking and licking on Edward's long, beautiful fingers, something I had done many, many times.

"Fuck," Edward hissed, but he didn't remove his hand from Jacob's lips. He just watched him as he took his fingers deeper in his mouth. "That feels so fucking good."

I was still stroking Edward's cock, and I had increased my pace and pressure as Jacob was working on his fingers, so I wasn't sure what exactly Edward thought felt so good. But either way, it was a good thing. He wasn't pulling away, and he seemed to be enjoying it.

Jacob had licked all of my wetness from Edward's fingers, and he pulled them away from his mouth, now unsure what he should do next.

I grabbed Edward's wrist again and pulled his hand back between my legs. He immediately complied and slipped inside of me, fucking me slowly with his fingers. God, I never wanted him to stop, but I had to get them to concentrate on each other.

I pulled on his wrist again, away from me, and back towards Jacob, but this time, I wanted to try something a little different.

"Rub your fingers on his lips, baby. Get them nice and wet," I whispered in Edward's ear, then slid my tongue against his neck. He groaned for me, and pushed his hips up against my hand, which was still deep inside his pants, and then he turned and looked at Jacob.

He reached slowly towards Jake, who didn't know what to do, or what to think, so he just sat there, not moving, waiting to see what was going to happen.

Jake opened his mouth to take Edward's fingers in again, but I shook my head at him.

Edward rubbed his fingers on Jake's lips until they were shiny with my arousal, and he waited.

I moved to Edward's ear again.

"Kiss him, baby... taste me on his mouth." I slid my hand down to his balls and gave them a gentle squeeze.

"Fucking hell, Bella..." he gasped, but then he turned to Jake, his eyes dropping to Jake's wet lips. "Just don't fucking move your hand, okay, baby? Keep it right where it is."

Edward leaned towards Jake, tilting his head the closer he got, but then Jake suddenly panicked and started to back up.

"Jake," I said gently. "It's okay... I want you both to taste me... to share me... let him kiss you... it's what I would have done if we had... you know." I reminded him of my reason for this arrangement, that I wanted them to act out what would have been our first time.

He didn't acknowledge what I had said, but he stopped backing up, and Edward leaned in again.

I was still holding Edward's wrist, and I pulled it down and placed it on Jacob's denim covered thigh. I moved his hand back and forth, encouraging Edward to take over, and he did. He slid his hand higher up Jacob's leg, and just as his lips touched Jake's, his fingers grazed Jacob's cock through his pants.

Jake moaned.

He fucking _moaned_.

That sound seemed to encourage Edward, and he pressed his lips harder to Jake's, wetting his own with my slick taste. Edward opened his mouth then, his tongue sliding out just enough to run it against Jacob's lips. When I saw Jake open his mouth, his tongue seeking out Edward's, I knew everything would work out.

They were both enjoying this.

Edward deepened the kiss, pressing his lips firmly against Jacob's, and I could see tiny glimpses of wet, pink tongue sliding inside each other's mouths. This was so fucking hot. I couldn't believe it. But then it got better.

Jake raised his hand to Edward's head and shoved his fingers in his hair, roughly grabbing a handful, and pulling him hard against his mouth.

I knew how much Edward liked it when I pulled his hair, so I knew this would be a good thing.

Edward hissed loudly, muttered a soft "fuck" against Jacob's mouth, and thrust up into my hand again. Then he shoved his hand firmly between Jacob's legs, grabbing his erection in his hand, stroking and pulling. Jacob pushed his hips up into Edward's hand, desperate for more contact.

This was moving along nicely.

But I wanted more. I was so fucking needy and selfish.

"Baby... take your shirt off," I whispered in Edward's ear, then starting lifting it for him. After all, he only had one free hand at the moment, and his mouth was occupied. He reached behind himself and starting pulling at his shirt. I pushed it up, kissing and stroking his strong back, soft skin over hard muscles. I always loved his back. He worked out religiously, and kept himself in incredible shape. And I could never resist him. Even now, in front of Jake. _Especially _in front of Jake.

I helped him pull his shirt over his head, and he had to pull his mouth and his hand away from Jacob just long enough to get his shirt completely off. I grabbed it from him and threw it on the ground, and he reached back again, but this time, he grabbed me by the back of my head and pulled me roughly towards him, crushing his mouth against mine.

As I slid my tongue against his, I moved his hand back to Jacob's crotch, not wanting the action to stall out, even for a minute or two, but the brief loss of contact between the two of them seemed to break the spell. Jake flinched and angrily pushed Edward's hand away. I had fanned the flame once before, and I knew I could do it again.

So I put Edward's hand back on Jake's thigh, but this time, I kept my hand on top of Edward's, guiding him as he stroked Jake's leg. Jacob had that look again, his eyes wild, darting around the room, but I kept moving our hands, slowly, surely, until he calmed. Then I pushed us forward a little, trying to get the heat back. I moved Edward's hand until he was palming Jacob's erection through his pants. I know that was right on the edge of Edward's rule, but I wasn't actually touching Jacob. I would move off if it came to that. I had promised.

I pulled away from Edward's mouth, as much as I wanted to keep kissing him forever, and moved back to his ear.

"So fucking hot, baby. Keep going. I'm so fucking wet for you right now," I whispered and moaned. He groaned back. He loved it when I talked dirty, it inflamed him.

I needed to get Jacob more involved, so I moved my hand that was on top of Edward's, grabbing Jacob's hand and moving it to Edward's thigh. Jake froze for a minute, refusing to move with me, but then Edward must have hit a sweet spot with his hand, and Jake relaxed.

I moved our hands together on Edward's leg, back and forth, higher and higher, until I made the big move, and I pushed his hand into Edward's crotch.

"Fuck... yeah," Edward muttered and starting kissing Jake again, shoving his tongue deeply in his mouth. It was so fucking hot, and I needed to come so badly already. I didn't know how I was going to last. Well, maybe I didn't need to, we would have to see.

"Take his shirt off, baby," I whispered in Edward's ear again. He immediately complied, moving his hands to the hem of Jake's shirt, pulling it up slowly, his fingertips trailing against his skin. Jesus, that was exactly how he took _my _shirt off. I knew just how those fingertips felt against my skin, leaving a searing hot trail, burning into me. Fuck.

I started absently stroking my thigh while I watched them.

Edward finally got Jake's shirt up to his chest, and Jake did the rest, pulling the shirt off exactly like Edward did, grabbing at the back and pulling it over his head. He threw it across the room, then stalled out, _again_. The contact was lost, and he was rethinking things.

So I did what I had been dying to do since things started: with my eyes on Jake, I moved my hand between my legs and began stroking myself over the top of my panties. He caught sight of the movement and watched me inch my hand up, pulling up my skirt as I did. He watched my hand move, his eyes widening, his mouth slacking.

"Please, Jake, don't stop touching him," I begged, moving my hips in time with my hand.

Jake immediately resumed his previous activities, burying his hand between Edward's legs and his mouth on Edward's mouth. His eyes, however, stayed trained on my hand.

What a fucking hot sight. Two gorgeous, muscular guys, shirtless, rubbing each other's dicks, tongues buried in each other's mouths.

Whispering in Edward's ear had worked great so far, so I did it again.

"Undo his pants, baby," I moaned in his ear, giving him a quick lick. "I want to see his cock in your hand."

Edward was so into it at this point, he just did everything I said, without question.

He pulled away from Jacob's mouth and looked down at his hand as he unbuttoned Jake's jeans. Jake looked down at well, nervously watching what Edward was doing to him. He lowered the zipper, and then I could clearly see Jake's erection pushing against his briefs.

"Pull his boxers down, Edward," I whispered. "Reach in and grab his cock, baby."

Edward slid his fingers into the waistband of Jacob's underwear and pushed downward, slowly exposing secret skin and hair on Jacob, things I had never seen before. He reached further down, firmly grabbing his cock and pulling it out completely. Jake hissed loudly and pushed his hips against Edward's hand.

"Fuck, man," Jacob muttered under his breath.

"Is this okay?" Edward asked him, tentatively, but with that beautiful, smooth voice of his. His voice alone could make me come, and had, on several occasions. We had played around on the phone whenever we were apart, which wasn't much, but damn, was it hot.

"Yeah," Jake replied after a few seconds. "Yeah, it's good." I could tell he didn't want to sound too enthusiastic, but the throbbing size of his hard cock told me everything I needed to know.

And they had just talked. _To each other._Without my help. I was so fucking excited, I could hardly stand it. This was so much better than I ever imagined.

I watched Edward as he worked his hand up and down Jacob's hard cock. I couldn't stop staring at it. It was so much bigger than I ever imagined, and I had to admit, I had thought about it many times over the years. We never got to the point where I touched it, not even over his pants. We had really just kissed, nothing more.

But Edward knew what he was doing. It was interesting watching a man touch another man's cock. He knew what felt good, exactly how to touch it, and he worked it expertly. And apparently, it was good for Jake too, because Jake was panting heavily and pushing himself towards Edward's hand repeatedly.

And I knew what I wanted next.

"Edward, baby," I moaned in his ear, just loud enough for him to hear. I wanted Jacob to be surprised. "Use your mouth... his neck... his chest."

Edward immediately broke away from Jake's mouth and started kissing and licking his jaw and down his neck. Jacob closed his eyes, breathing heavily, and tilted his head just enough to encourage Edward to continue. Which he did. Edward was halfway down Jacob's chest, with no additional encouragement from me, and his hand was still stroking Jake's cock. Jake was slowly thrusting up, into Edward's hand. But as Edward continued his downward trek, he found himself suddenly hovering right above Jake's dick, and he took the next step, all on his own. He squeezed my thigh affectionately, letting me know he was doing all of this for me, then sucked the head of Jake's erection into his mouth.

And Jake fucking _freaked _out.

It was like all of a sudden, he realized what was happening, like he _didn't _just have his tongue shoved down Edward's throat, his hand buried between his legs. He sat up suddenly, pushing Edward violently off of his lap.

"Get the fuck _off _me," he growled at Edward.

Edward immediately reacted, shoving Jake back, hard, into the back of the couch.

"What the _fuck _is your problem, man?" Edward said, his jaw and fists clenching.

Then it was dead quiet in the room, the two of them staring at each other, panting, now out of anger instead of lust. This was absolutely the wrong direction, and I had to turn things around, get us all back on track.

I touched Edward's shoulder to get his attention, to calm him, but he just flinched away, shaking me off, barely glancing in my direction.

Jake sat up then and got right in Edward's face. I just sat there, frozen, worried that my entire fantasy was going down the drain before my eyes.

"_Dude_," Jacob sucked in a deep breath, exhaling slowly. "You need to back the fuck up... right now," Jake whispered, his face only inches from Edward's.

They sat there, just glaring at each other, waiting for the other one to make a move. I held my breath and waited. There was nothing else I could do.

Then Edward made the smallest move, barely even perceptible. I don't think it was meaningful, that he was attacking or anything, but Jacob reacted instantly and instinctively, and leaped. He grabbed Edward, throwing him on the ground, landing on top of him with a heavy thud.

I scooted back on the couch, pulling my feet quickly up and out of the way, now just wanting this to all be over, with no one getting hurt. It was a bad idea, this night... I didn't know what the hell I was thinking, what I thought I was trying to accomplish. Now, they would hate each other even more, my two favorite people in the entire world, and I would never get them together again, in _any _way.

I watched them roll around on the ground, grunting, pushing, and fighting each other for dominance. It seemed to go on forever.

In the end, Jacob ended up on top, pinning Edward to the ground. They were both perfect physical specimens, but Jacob had considerably more weight and muscle than Edward. Edward didn't have a chance. He tried to push Jacob off of him, but Jake was solid and not moving.

They were both out of breath, panting, staring at each other like animals. I watched with rapt attention, their naked, muscular chests heaving. Their pants were unbuttoned from the earlier play on the couch, and during the scuffle, they had both slipped down somewhat, exposing raw, private skin.

And then I noticed that Jake was slowly rubbing his crotch against Edward's, grinding against him in slow, hard circles.

Holy shit.

They were turned on.

This was so fucking hot. So much hotter than I thought it would be. The throbbing between my legs returned with painful force.

Edward lifted his hips into Jake's, matching him thrust for thrust. The way that they were staring at each other, fuck, it was unbelievably hot. I was banking these images for later. This shit was gonna get me off for _years_.

Edward tried to move again, tried to pull away from Jake's arms, but Jake held firm. The more Edward struggled, the tighter Jake held him in place, and he started to grin, realizing that he was stronger, and that he had complete control over Edward. He seemed to like this position of power, and the broader his grin grew, the most pissed off Edward became.

But the thrusting, the grinding... it never stopped.

Jake's expression changed suddenly, and before I realized what had happened, he crushed his mouth to Edward's, kissing him hard and hungry. Edward immediately responded, shoving his tongue into Jake's mouth.

I slid off the couch, crawling over to where they were laying, only inches a way. I wanted a front seat for this shit.

After a few minutes, I continued my direction. It was, after all, _my _wedding present.

"Pants off, boys... I want you both naked," I whispered. They lifted their heads and glanced at me for a second, then took turns pushing each other's jeans down until they were both bunched in a messy pile at their feet.

Fucking Christ. This was hotter than ever. I don't think I had ever been that turned on in my entire life. And things were getting close, close to what I _really _wanted to see... my Edward... fucked by another man.

"Jake," I panted. "Roll over. I want Edward on top."

Jake looked at me hungrily, watched my hand, still buried between my legs, then rolled to his back, pulling Edward on top of him. Edward threw his head back and ground himself down into Jake's dick. They both groaned, long and loud.

I suddenly realized that I wasn't prepared for the next step, well, _they _weren't prepared, so I hopped up and ran to the bedroom, grabbing some supplies from our bedside table. I quickly returned to my position on the floor and waited for just the right moment to jump in.

I didn't have to wait long.

Edward leaned forward to kiss Jake, hovering over him and rubbing his naked dick against him with his ass in the air. I reached over and stroked Edward's muscular cheeks, so fucking excited to have any part in this unbelievable night, my ultimate fantasy. Edward knew it was me, knew my touch, and he pushed himself against me, silently asking for more.

I snapped the lid off of the bottle of lube and poured, starting at the very base of his spine, letting it slowly trickle down between his legs. He knew this feeling, knew what was coming, and he moaned my name in Jake's mouth. So goddamned hot.

I ran my finger along the slippery trail, circling. Pressing. Teasing. Then finally, easing in slowly. Edward grunted as I slipped a second finger inside him to stretch him, such a wanton, hungry sound. It was one of his favorite things that I did, fucking him with my fingers while I sucked him off. It drove him crazy, made him completely lose control. I knew how much he liked that, and I knew that he would really enjoy something bigger than my fingers.

I leaned forward a bit, positioning myself right next to Edward, and I wordlessly pressed the condom into his hand, motioning for him to put it on Jake.

He brought the small square package up to his lips and tore it open with his teeth, slipping the latex circle out and into his hand. He glanced at me one last time, waiting for me to give him some indication that he should stop, but I just smiled at him. I loved him so damned much, and he was giving me the most incredible gift. I poured all my love, my trust, into that smile, letting him know that it was okay, that I wanted him to continue.

He grinned back at me, then looked down at Jake, his eyes travelling slowly down Jake's chest until they reached his erection. He moved slowly, not wanting to startle Jacob, giving him time to adjust, maybe a chance to back out if he wanted to. They both had to want this. It wouldn't work if they were doing it just for me.

But both of their dicks were hard, straining, weeping. I knew it would be good. I had told them both that I would make it good.

Edward slipped the condom on the head of Jake's cock, and Jake held his breath while Edward rolled it all the way down.

"Give me your hand, Edward," I murmured in the quiet room. He lifted his hand and his dark, heavy eyes to me, always without question, and I poured a generous amount of lube into his palm and nodded. He rubbed his hands together, the slickness quickly coating his skin, and he started to stroke Jake's latex covered dick until it was wet and shiny.

There was a beat or two then where no one moved. It was time to decide just exactly how far we would go tonight, if we would all go through with the plan.

Edward made the decision for us, grabbing Jake's hard cock in his hand, pulling it straight up, and lifting up on his knees. He hovered over Jake's dick, panting, waiting for Jake to make a move.

And he did, but it was not the one that I was expecting.

"Oh God," Jake groaned, shaking his head slowly, covering his eyes with his forearm. "I can't... Bella, I can't... please..."

He sounded so desperate, so torn. I knew he wanted to do this for me, and his erection was proof that he wanted it too, but he couldn't seem to take the next step, actively and purposefully fucking another man. It was like, if _he _did it, it would mean something that he didn't like.

"I know, Jake," I said soothingly. "It's okay... It's all going to be okay." I wanted to touch him, to reassure him, but I couldn't break Edward's trust, his only rule.

So instead, I turned to Edward, my mouth on his ear, and asked him to take the lead, to take this responsibility from Jake.

"Edward... do it," I pleaded softly. "_You_have to do it, baby."

So he did.

He locked his eyes with mine, so full of love and heat and trust, giving me everything that he was, and lifted himself up, once again, holding Jake's cock firmly between his legs. Then he positioned himself just right, and pushed down. Slowly. Oh, so slowly.

"Ohhh. fuck," Edward moaned. His head fell forward, chin to his chest, and his eyes were screwed shut. He was trying to absorb the feeling, this thing he had never felt before, letting it take him deeper, harder, as he took Jake all the way inside him.

I moved up on the floor, closer to Jake, and I whispered words of encouragement, helping him achieve the fantasy he had for so many years, unfulfilled lust, with me.

"Close your eyes," I murmured to Jake, and he did. "Just _feel_, Jake. Feel how good it is, how warm, how tight." Jake was nodding slowly, listening to my words, letting himself go. "Think of me, Jake... you're fucking me right now, baby... and I'm so wet, so warm... do I feel good?"

I was rubbing myself again, between my legs, and Jake suddenly opened his eyes and watched me. I don't know how he knew, if he was that attuned to me, my heat, my scent. He stared at my hand as I slipped my fingers inside, fucking myself while he fucked Edward.

"Bella," he moaned, and thrust his hips up, pushing his cock deep inside Edward.

"Fuck," Edward groaned. "Yes... yes... that feels so goddamned good. Do it again." He was encouraging Jake, but in a different way than I was. Edward was slowly grinding himself on Jake, circling his hips, squeezing Jake's cock tightly inside him. It was so much like me. like how _I_fucked Edward when he wanted me on top.

This was _exactly _what I wanted.

I glanced up, to where they were joined, and I watched Jake's hard cock, slick and shiny with lube, as it disappeared between Edward's legs. That was so fucking hot. Then Edward started stroking himself, pulling and tugging on his dick, in perfect rhythm with his hips on Jake.

"Oh yes, Edward," I groaned. "Fuck yourself baby... let me watch you..." He moved his hips a little faster, pumping his hand on his dick a little harder.

I was so fucking close, but I didn't want to come until they did. I wanted that to be what got me off, watching them both explode on my living room floor. I'll never look at that rug the same way again.

"Jake, baby... I need you to come for me," I whispered in his ear. "Fuck me hard, come inside me... please baby." I begged and pleaded, asking for him to finish this, to give me what I wanted. I knew the dirty words would do it.

He pushed up into Edward then, hard, and repeatedly, the muscles in his thighs clenching, his eyes on mine the entire time. He was muttering my name over and over, like a mantra. "_Bella... Bella... Bella..._"

Edward was meeting his thrusts, moving his hips in any way he could to try to hit all the good spots. He was groaning and panting, his eyes tightly shut. I'm not sure what he was thinking, if he was thinking about Jake, or if he was thinking about me. But either way, it didn't matter, because he was about to come. I could tell. I knew those sounds, that look.

Jake brought his hands to Edward's hips, his fingers digging into Edward's skin, trying to control his thrusts, pulling him hard onto his dick.

"Fuck, _fuck_, _FUCK_," Edward screamed, then stilled his hips, barely moving, and exploded all over his chest and Jake's. He kept stroking his cock through his orgasm, long and slow, until his release was complete. Jake closed his eyes and grunted, pushing his hips up one last time and holding them there, his cock deep inside Edward's ass.

"That's it Jake," I moaned. "Come inside me... come for me."

He was quiet, reserved. It was like he was trying to hold back for some reason.

"Let go, Jake," I encouraged him. "Let me hear you, baby. Let me hear you come, so I can come with you."

His jaw was clenched, but he turned his head and looked at me one last time, watching my fingers between my legs, and that was it.

"Bella... _FUCK_!" he screamed, and his entire body shook with his release. Edward moaned softly, feeling everything Jake was doing, feeling him explode inside him. I knew Edward had stamina, and that with very little encouragement, he would be ready to go again. But I didn't think Jake could stand any more tonight. He gave me what I wanted, and I had to let him go.

And the feeling was starting, building in my body. The warmth in my belly, the tightness, the tingling. Spreading quickly, washing over me completely.

"Oh God... I'm... I'm coming..." I moaned, and I started to come. I glanced up at the boys, and noticed that they were both watching me now, and that just turned me on even more. My orgasm went on and on, wave after wave. I had never come so hard in my life.

* * *

><p>It was just Edward and me, now. Jacob had immediately gotten up and quickly dressed when he finished. He stood at the door, his hand on the knob, and turned back to me.<p>

"Congratulations, Bella," he said softly. "I hope you have a happy life." He smiled then, just a little, just enough to make me believe him. "And..." he looked down for a second, gathering his thoughts, "Thank you."

And then he was gone.

We were laying on the couch, too tired to get up and move to the bed just yet, and I was snuggled into Edward's arms, my head on his chest. I was thinking back on the evening, what he had given me... what they _both _had given me.

I turned my head up, so I could look at him, into his dark green eyes. He always looked like sex.

"I love you," I said, and pressed my lips gently to his. He kissed me back, soft and sweet.

"I love you too, baby," he said in that sweet, liquid voice of his. "And..." he said with a secret grin, waiting for me to bite.

"And"?

"Well, you got your present. Now it's my turn." He chuckled. What they hell was he up to?

"And I know what I want."

I looked at him with all the love in my heart.

"Anything, baby," I whispered. This conversation was starting to sound very familiar.

"Do you mean that?" he asked. "Anything?"

"Of course I do, baby" I said, and pressed my lips to his again. I could never get enough of him. "After what you just did for me? I'll give you anything in the world. Anything you want."

He kissed me back once, just a quick, sweet peck, then reached to the end table to get his phone. He dialed a number, then waited while it was ringing, his grin growing even bigger.

"Tanya," he said, flashing his green eyes to mine. "It's Edward... I have a favor to ask..."

_finis_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yes, that's the end of the story. This was originally supposed to be a one-shot, but I got wordy, because E/J/B wanted me to write all kinds of details about their night. And I, of course, complied. And no, there will be no additional chapters, this is it. But if you _wanted_ me to continue, I'm flattered and I thank you!**

**As I said at the top, thanks to Rhythm Junkie for writing this amazing prompt on the TwiKinkFest page (link to that is in chapter 1)... the second I saw that prompt, I knew it was meant for me... RJ, I hope I did it justice for you!**

**Thanks to MaBarberElla, who as I always say, dragged me kicking and screaming into the world of slash, which I now love. And I love her for it! She also was instrumental in this chapter (not the part where she hounded me daily to stop everything else I was doing and just FINISH THIS CHAPTER, but the part where she pre-read and pretty much handed me the "Jake and Edward fight, get on the floor, wrestle, and then everybody's good to go" part.) She gave me some great edits too, which just made this chapter more fun. Lots of giggling in GChat or on the phone, especially when I told her that I was writing about Bella lubing Edward's ass. :)**

**A rec for you - MaBarberElla has written a Carlisle/Bella story that is H O T! It's called "The Cassolette" and it's a companion story to her one-shot, "The Hummer." Carlisle is obsessed sexually with Bella... and oh how I love me some hot Daddy C losing control! Check them both out and give her some love!**

**Thanks, as ALWAYS, to my amazing beta, and best friend, LibbyLou862, for reading this chapter for me even though she doesn't like slash. AND she told me it was hot, and perfect, so MAYBE she's coming around to the dark side? Hmmm. Stay tuned. Love you Libby!**

**Also, if you like D/s stories, check out my story "Beautiful" if you haven't already. I'm only 3 chapters in, but my Dom Edward is SO much fun to write...**

**If you like this story, this chapter, let me know (that means leave a review). If you don't, you can let me know that too. All comments are appreciated.**

**Thanks so much, y'all...**


End file.
